Phophecy fulfilled
by Crying-angel213
Summary: Sequel to Lost Memories. Hesikiya and the Cullens are about to face the battle of a lifetime. A battle that may cost them there lives. Will they fulfill the prophecy and get Bella back or will something go horribly wrong. R&R, Please No flames.
1. Hesikiya's Plan

Ch.1

Hesikiya's Plan

HPOV

It been three months since Bella had made her decision, and since then the Cullens and I had been training every day waiting for the battle to begin. Even though I knew a lot about the past I was never informed of what day it would actually occur and that frustrates me most knowing that it could start any moment when we're unprepared. I can still hear Bella's voice inside my head and know she trusts me a 100 but I know she also worries for her beloved Edward and I fear that may be a way for her death to come about but I'm not sure and I hope I'm wrong. I came into this time period to save the lives of this planet and hoped to not fail and let everyone live a normal life as much as possible considering the situation. As many people distrust me because of how I sort of tricked Bella I know that they know I'm not a threat and am here for only one purpose, to save the world and everyone's existence. Then I hear Alice yell inside for everyone to come quickly and I dread that battle will be upon us shortly, my fear was confirmed when I saw the look on Alice's face.

APOV

I was going over in my head everything that happened in the past three months. How we technically lost Bella and gained a new member who we know isn't a threat to us but still have our doubts but I know she only means good because I somehow got a glimpse into her past and saw what had happened to cause her this life and I feel bad for her. Then all of a sudden I got a vision. It was a group of new turned vampires and they were attacking a town of humans that just happened to have werewolves living there. The vampires and werewolves got into a huge fight while the mortals ran for their lives. I feared for the humans but if what this vision showed was true, which all my visions are, then it meant that this was the beginning of a long war. Then I came to my senses and called for everyone to come quickly. When Hesikiya came in I knew she was worrying that the battle would be soon and she only had to look at my face to know. Then here face got on a serious look and I knew she had a plan. When the others came I explained to everyone what I had seen and Hesikiya spoke up.

HPOV

As she was explaining to everyone what she saw I knew it was up to me to come up with a plan. I spoke up just as soon as she was done explaining. "I have a plan but you all have to do your parts exactly as I say or everyone will die." I looked around at everyone's faces while saying that and they knew I was serious. When I looked to Alice last she nodded. "Ok so what we have to do is first track out the vampires and werewolves that Alice saw. I give that job to you, Alice and Rosalie this, this way if you see anything bad coming Alice then we'll be able to avoid it. They nodded showing they understood. "Next we're going to have to destroy all werewolves, which will seem like an impossible task but don't worry there is a way and I just happen to know what it is. Now Emmett and Jasper, you two will go and get me the book of Ancient times. It will be found within the grasps of the Volturi, the most powerful vampires, and the Silver Moon, the most powerful werewolves. It will not be an easy task and I wouldn't give it to you if I did not think you were capable of doing it. Now lastly Edward you will come with me and we will take on the Silver Moon. If we take out the werewolves leaders first then the werewolves will become harder to deal with but it will make our situation a lot easier. Before you all leave though I want you to know that Bella says be careful and that she loves you all. With that everyone but Edward and I left.

EPOV

I didn't understand why Hesikiya wanted me to stay with her but I had a feeling it had to do with what Bella said. I knew Bella didn't want to make the decision she made which so long ago now, but she had to if she wanted everyone to be safe. That's just like her, to always put people before her own needs or wants. That's why I love her. Now the only thing is that Hesikiya and I had a lot of work to do before the battle began. But there was one thing I didn't understand why hadn't Hesikiya suggest we leave. I was about to voice my question when she leaned over and kissed me. I started to respond and kiss back but then remembered it wasn't Bella I was kissing but her past life. I jerked away disgusted at what I had done. "Why did you do that, Hesikiya?" "Edward, Hesikiya let me come back for a minute so I could give you a proper good luck." "But I thought it wasn't possible." Then the old Hesikiya came back. "It isn't possible for most people but I was able to let her come because of the love she has for you which has a great power that will help you out later in the future." With that said she then said, "It is time we leave, we don't want to get there to late." And with that we were off.

Well that's the first chapter to the sequel for "Lost Memories." I hope you like it. Please review and no flames. I know it wasn't terribly long and I'll try to get the next chapter longer so can't wait for your review, Until then,

HeartbrokenAngel13


	2. Trouble in the Plan

Ch.2

Trouble in the Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Stephenie Meyers series Twilight but I wish I did, I do own this fanfiction though so I hope you enjoy it.

EPOV

I had followed Hesikiya to Italy to go up against the Volturi but first we had to wait for Emmett and Jasper to get the book of Ancient Times. Hesikiya and I were currently in the streets of Italy, covering up as tourists while watching everyone's moves. So far nothing seemed out of place until there was a blood curdling scream. Instantly we were off toward the sound, only until it was to late did we realize it was a trap.

RPOV

Alice and I were already at the town were the battle was going on but what we came upon was nothing like what we had expected. We walked past a crooked swinging sign that said Welcome to Hopewell, up to a deserted town. The only sign that anyone ever lived there was the destroyed buildings. We kept on walking hoping to find either a survivor or a lead to where they went. By the time we got to the end of the town there were no traces left and it was oddly quiet. No lurking animal nor birds in the air, this was just to creepy. I turned to Alice to ask her something but she was nowhere to be found.

JPOV

Emmett and I were looking around for a place to get in, when all of sudden the wall we were pushing on opened up. We cautiously walked in, Emmett before I. On the inside there were two ways to go in a pitch black tunnel, but thankfully we could see with our vampire sight. We were deciding on which tunnel to go down when there was a faint light coming from the right tunnel. I looked at Emmett to show him the light but he was already heading down that way. I caught up to him and and we walked down the tunnel to a door. As soon as we stepped through the door it slammed shut and locked. The room was very small even to small for a human, and there was two of us. We tried to break the door down but it repelled us and we were stunned for a moment. Now all we could do was wait for someone to come and get us.

I know it's shorter than the others and I'm sorry but I'm starting to lose ideas. Anyways hoped you liked it and review, plz now flames. Until then,

HeartbrokenAngel13


	3. Friend or Foe?

Ch.3

Friend or Foe?

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the series

EPOV

Hesikiya and I were running towards the screaming when I realized they were blocking their thoughts. I slowed to a stop, grabbing Hesikiya by the arm to make her stop. "What is it?" "Whoever is screaming is blocking there thoughts which means they know who we are and this is a trap." "Your probably right, so let me go first and make sure." "I don't know if that's a good idea." "Edward I'm not Bella and I'm not going to stand back and you mess this up." "That's just it though your not Bella and I won't let you hurt her." "I'm way older and more experienced than you are and I have powers beyond your wildest imagination. She'll be fine, I can assure you that." "Alright but if I see one thing go wrong then I'm coming to help." "You shouldn't worry to much." With that I watched as she ran away toward the screaming. Not but two minutes later the screaming stopped and before I knew Hesikiya and some strange girl was in front of us. I say strange because she was obviously not human but not a vampire either. She, well I'm not exactly sure what she was. Her skin wasn't pale like ours but it was as cold. Her hair was a mixture between brown and blonde. She had dark brown eyes and was about the same size as Alice. But there was one thing about her that bothered me the most. She smelled of dog. "What are you?" She seemed amused by my question. "Why Edward, I'm part vampire and part werewolf." "How do you know my name?" "Your questions will be answered soon enough, but right now we have to be going because Emmett and Jasper need our assistance." I didn't question her further because if she was telling the truth about them then we had to hurry. "Follow me." We followed her to the all to familiar building where almost two years ago Bella and I faced the Volturi. She pushed on a certain part in the wall and a door like frame opened. Inside we were having to decide on which way was better to go and I concentrated hard on finding Emmett or Jasper's thoughts. In seconds I told them to follow me down the right tunnel. Before we were halfway through Hesikiya placed a hand on my shoulder signaling me to stop. I turned to her questioning her with my eyes. She pointed in front of her. I looked to where she pointed and saw what I had almost walked into. There was some sort of barrier around the area. "Thanks", I mouthed to her. She nodded her head in understanding. But then I watched in amazement and utter disbelief as the girl from before, who's name I have yet to get, walked straight through it. I looked at Hesikiya wanting an explanation but by the look on her face she seemed as clueless as me. She went to the door at the end of the tunnel and ripped it off it's hinges. I saw Jasper and Emmett come out from behind it and they followed her, not sure as to what was going on. It didn't take them long to see us and was about to run over to us, but the girl with no name stopped them. She motioned to the barrier and they stopped. The girl started chanting something and in the next instant the barrier was gone. I looked to her and was about to ask when she shook her head and motioned us to follow her. When we were out of Volterra she stopped and turned to us. "I know you probably have many questions for me so feel free to ask." That did it, the questions started firing. "Who are you?" "I can only give you my name sorry, everything else is forbidden." "What do you mean by forbidden." "I'm not suppose to say. I'm not even suppose to be here but I had to come back and help." "What do you mean come back?" "Like I said I can't say." "Alright, what's your name?" "My name is Jasmine." "Alright Jasmine, why were your screaming?" "I had to get your attention somehow." "You couldn't just come up to us?" "I didn't know how you would react." "So you screamed?" "Yes, we've gotten passed that." "Well, why were you looking for us in the first place?" "I told you I had to help you." "Help us with what?" "You should be able to answer that yourself." "Well you have given us limited answers, how do we know we can trust you?" "You don't have any reason to trust me but if you want to save Bella, and kill off the werewolves then you'll need my help." "But your part werewolf, why kill off your own kind." "I have my reasons." "How do you know about us?" "That is one thing you don't want to know." "That doesn't make sense." "And it's not going to." "Your really stubborn you know that." "Yeah, that's one trait I got from my mom." I could see it pained her to talk about her mom. "What happened to her?" "What?" She asked completely taken off guard. "I said what happened to your mother?" "Nothing for you to be concerned about, if all goes well then it won't matter."

JPOV

Edward sure knew what questions to ask. I wished I knew more about him, but if all goes well then I'll have to just that. Then my mother and father will be no more and I'll be all vampire. I love my plan but father will not be happy. He's probably to busy moping about mother to worry about my disappearance. He never cared about me. He only wanted mother. Ever since Edward messed up how it should be and made me what I am today. I'm not ungrateful for being what I am but I am so angry at father for his lack of attention. Really is it to much to ask for a father's love. But I'm getting ahead of myself. That will so be in the past or the future or whatever. All that matters now is to make sure that Edward does what's right this time and then maybe there won't be a next time. That's why I was caught off guard when he asked me about mother. "What?" He repeated his question, "I said what happened to your mother?" "Nothing for you to be concerned about, if all goes well then it won't matter." Which was true but if it came to it I would tell them who I was, no matter the consequences.

HPOVBPOV

There was something oddly familiar about this girl but I just couldn't figure out what it was. I knew that she looked so familiar but also I knew I had never seen her in person before. Otherwise I would've already figured out who she was. It didn't make sense how she was able to get through the barrier when I wasn't able to and how she knew they were in danger. Also what did she mean it didn't matter if all went well, and when she said she'd come back. Is she like me from another life time and if so future or past. I think I would know if she was from the past but then again I could've met her before and am now just oblivious. All that mattered was we needed to know if she was friend or foe.

Okay everyone that chapter is finally up. I'm sorry it took so long but what with the holidays and everything I didn't have a lot of time to get it done. Also as you may have noticed I changed my name but I will still be signing this fanfiction with my old name because it doesn't seem right otherwise. Also as you can see this chapter is longer so yay. Anyways next chapter will be up hopefully soon and review, plz no flames. Until then,

HeartbrokenAngel13


	4. Captured

Ch.4

Captured

Hey, everyone I know it's been like forever since I've updated but I had major writer's block and couldn't come up with anything so here's the next ch. Hope you like it.

The Next Day

JPOV

_Dear Journal,_

_They've finally come to trust me, all except for Hesikiya, but she won't be much trouble anymore as soon as I expose her for what she truly is. I miss home terribly because of mother but I have you to remember her with. Dad wasn't always the brightest one and that's why he won't be a problem when I go home if I get this right. The only thing that could screw this up would be if they were to find out who I was before it's to late. I'm afraid that that moment could happen anytime now. Oh Crap they're coming. I have to go now but I'll be able to write later._

_Jasmine_

"Jasmine, we need to go and find the others." "I'm coming."

EPOV

That girl is way to familiar, who is she. She reminds me of Bella but also Jacob, but that can't be because that would mean...

"Edward, Hesikiya said it's time to go." "I know, I'll be right there."

We were on our way to find Jasper and Emmett but unfortunately we've had no such luck. I have a feeling that Jasmine might be able to lead us to them which is one reason why we're keeping her with us. That and she said she needs are help. We want her to believe that we trust her but all of us are keeping are guards up no matter what. That's when I heard it...

H/BPOV

I was watching Edward with interest. He seemed to be in deep thought and I'm pretty sure he's starting to trust Jasmine but what doesn't make sense is that this girl was extremely powerful even at her age. What is she keeping from us and will it help or hurt us in the end. I just hope she doesn't figure out anything she's not suppose to. Then all of a sudden I heard an ear-splitting scream and all went black but before it did I realized the scream was coming from me.

JPOV

I saw them come up behind her right before she screamed. I wasn't able to give her a warning but it's better they went after her first and gave us a heads up because now we could take them. I took on the first two while Edward got the last three. I knew by the time the first time that I was knocked down that we couldn't take them and we were going to be captured. Also I knew if that happened then I'd have no choice but to tell everyone the truth. That's when the world went black.

EPOV

After I saw Jasmine go down I knew that it was over and there was nothing we could do so it was pointless to resist. I stopped fighting and I think I was knocked unconscious because everyone went dark and I was unaware of the surroundings.

Well that's it everyone, hope you like it. This time I do the next ch. it won't take as long I promise. Can't wait to hear the reviews. Until then,

HeartbrokenAngel13


	5. Jasmine's True Identity

Ch.5

Jasmine's True Identity

Okay, since I wasn't able to update until today, I'm adding two chapters. Ch.4 & Ch.5. Hope you like this one.

JPOV

_Dear Diary,_

_Somehow we were caught off guard and are being held hostage. I know now that it is time to tell them who I am. I have no other choice. How they will react is beyond me. I know what is to come and there is nothing I can do to stop it, but now I know that if all ends up bad on my part it will still change. The only thing is will it change for the better or the worst. There's only one way to find out. This may be my last entry so if by some chance this gets into my father's hands then I just want him to know. I loathe you for your lack of attention and I hope you'll see that it would never have worked out between you two anyways because fate has a funny way of keeping two people together._

_Jasmine_

"Edward, Bella, I have something to tell you that will effect you both. The reason I came back was because Edward made a huge mistake and Bella chose someone else. That is why I'm what I am. Bella is my mother and Jacob is my father. I was sent here to change that and make sure Edward didn't make the same mistake, but now it seems he won't so I have to leave. But first I will help you get out of here." As soon as I said that the door unlocked and I saw them get their guard up and I held up a hand to tell them to wait. The guard didn't come in but moved out of the way and I motioned for them to follow me. As soon as we made it out the door I led them to another door and inside was Jasper and Emmett. Once they were reunited I led to the last door and inside was Alice and Rosalie. After everyone was reunited I said my goodbyes and disappeared.

Okay, I'm going to stop there. I know it's terrible a cliffhanger but I have to go now I forgot about the day lights saving times and didn't switch the clock so it's later then I realized and I have to be somewhere. Plz Review, and no flames. Next ch. will be up shortly. Until then,

HeartbrokenAngel13


	6. Edward's past life

* * *

Ch.6 Edward's past life

EPOV

I was glad that we had everyone back, but we still had a lot ahead of us.

There was this feeling though that something was off, then I realized it.

Jasmine was missing.

"Where did Jasmine go?"

They all looked around in confusion, but no one answered.

Then Alice spoke up,

"She must have served her purpose and is now back where she came."

"I hope she got there alright." I said.

The others nodded in agreement.

"We should be going, what we're looking for is just down the hall." Rosalie said, speaking for the first time since we found her.

"You're right, we shouldn't waste anymore time, who knows how long it will be before the guards come."

I turned around to leave and realized something.

"How do you know where it is?" I questioned them suspiciously.

The hesitated for a minute, but then Alice spoke up.

"Well we over heard the guards talking about it."

I nodded, not completely believing her.

We walked down the hall and when the room came up I realized where we were.

It was the same room we were in earlier.

I stopped and was about to turn around when I was forcefully pushed into the room, and then the next thing I knew the door was locked.

I turned around and stared at where everyone was a minute ago.

"What's going on?" I growled out.

I heard laughter on the other side of the door.

"Oh, Edward, did you really think you could steal the book."

I was shocked, the one who was talking was Hesikiya.

"Hesikiya, why?"

"Don't you understand yet, Edward."

I was silent waiting for her to explain, but when it was apparent she wasn't going to I said,

"Understand what?"

"Of course, I was Bella along time ago, but you see. A vampire betrayed my trust and love, and I fell in love with a werewolf. Now the same things going to happen to your precious Isabella."

"What happened a long time ago, has nothing to do with us. Why do you have to make us suffer, for something that happened to you so long ago?"

"I can't believe you don't remember."

"Remember what?"

I was really confused now.

"Edward, how can you not remember me, I loved you and trusted you.

'What was she talking about' I questioned myself.

"When you were human, Edward, we were together, remember. My name even then was Isabella. We were to be married, but then you became ill and I heard of your death. I cried for many months, until one day I saw you. I thought that I was dreaming but I came up to you and I knew you were real. But you attacked me, Edward. You tried to kill me. I don't know why you didn't but I have sworn everyday that I would get my revenge. I fell in love with a werewolf not long after that, and I put you out of my mind.

But then one day while I was out, I was attacked by the Volturi and was killed.

I'm not quite sure how I ended up here, but in a way I got my revenge. Do you remember now, Edward?"

Then all of what she said came back to me.

"You don't understand Bella, I didn't remember any of my human past at the time. I was a new born vampire and had no control over my blood lust. I stopped when I realized what I was doing and ran off. I would have come back to you, if I had remember more from when I was human. But now, I remember. That's probably why I was so attracted to your future self."

"So, I'm just suppose to believe you?"

I didn't know how to answer that. I only hoped she would.

"Edward, after everything that has happened in my life, I refuse to just forgive you. You will suffer, just like that."

Before I got a chance to speak up, I noticed they we all gone.

'Now I needed to think of a plan and fast.' I thought to myself.

* * *

I was going to stop here, but then I thought now after all this time of not adding, that would be too cruel. So on we go...

* * *

BPOV

He knew the truth now, about everything.

The only reason I didn't bring it up in my thoughts was because I couldn't take the chance of him being able to read my mind. I knew that he had that power thanks to my future self.

Who was currently screaming at me about something along the lines of 'How could you betray us, and We trusted you...blah blah blah.' Is pretty much what it sounded like.

The others we led off to who nows where and I was going to see the Volturi.

On my way there I ran into Jane.

"Hello, Jane."

"Bella?" She questioned with a sneer.

"In a way."

"What the he-" She started but I cut her off.

I pushed her out of my way and she flew into a wall.

I didn't look back as I walked to see them.

I walked through the double doors, and straight up to Aro.

"Long time, no see, huh Aro."

He turned around at the sound of my voice.

"Bella?" He questioned.

"Yes, and No."

"Explain."

I didn't have to be told twice.

"I am Bella's past self."

"How is that possible?"

"Hold out your hand and I'll show you."

He held out his hand and I laid mine in his.

A few seconds later he let go of my hand and looked at me with pity.

I hated when people pitied me, it made me feel weak.

Before he spoke I said,

"Don't pity me, I have gotten my revenge and am a lot better then I was."

"Bella, I won't pity you, if you don't want it. We need someone strong like you on our side. Will you join us?"

I thought for a moment and heard Bella protesting in the background and said,

"Yes, I will."

"Excellent. Marcus show her to a room."

I saw Marcus come over to stand by me and then I followed him out of the room, to my new room. The only thing was I wasn't sure how long I would be able to stay in this body.

* * *

Okay, I'm going to stop there, I know I haven't updated in awhile, and I'm sorry. I really hoped you enjoyed this ch. Plz. review, next ch. will be up shortly. Until then,

Alone-in-the-world-4ever

* * *


End file.
